Promise of the Crimson Eye
by EndlessInferno
Summary: Sasuke Mizumo,the heir of a forgotten pillar of the 72 pillars returns changing the plot of llow his quest to acheive eternal in-OCxRias
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter-1**

 _BEEP!BEEP!_

The irritating noise of the alarm caused our hero, **Sasuke Mizumo** ,to wake up from slowly moved his arm to stop alarm but struggled in finding the by the noisy alarm he sat in his bed & took his alarm to stop the noise once & for switched it then entered the bath room to get ready for finished showering,put his uniform which was in his room & ate his breakfast in the kitchen before leaving his apartment.

He took the normal route his school & reached its gates within 10 gate had a archway which had a name 'Kuoh' in sighed as he entered it knowing that he would be the center of attention for every the girls drooled on how handsome or cute he was just a normal 17 year old boy who had Silvery white hair,which was shaped like Sasuke Uchiha's from Naruto anime series,black eyes & a firm body was above average in height & remained lean due to the boys hated him for being so handsome & cursed him the moment they saw glared daggers at him as he passed by when they looked at ignored them easily as he was used to it more than anyone.

He reached his classroom while everyone was speaking about him even though he hated opened the door & saw the room was filled with sighed in frustration as he was the only male in the then took his seat by the window near a beautiful had the beautiful hair he had ever seen,blue-green eyes,a buxom figure with big breasts wearing their academy's though he wasn't a pervert he had to admit that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever name was Rias Gremory & was one of the 'Two-Onee-samas' of their male in his academy wanted to draw her attention but weren't Sasuke didn't care about though she was beautiful,he didn't care about getting her he ever wanted was a peaceful life with nothing but happiness.

He turned his gaze outside the window to avoid the attention of the girls in his to him,the girl beside him had her gaze set upon him.

* * *

Rias was watching Sasuke as he entered the saw sit in his desk beside had been observing him for 3 were in the same class from their 1st though they were in the same class for 3 years,she had never seen him talk with only heard his voice when their teacher asked him to answer the question or read a paragraph.

Besides that he was always a knew nothing about him other than his knew that everyone other than him were killed in a car understood that was the reason he was being their eyes locked she saw sadness,despair in didn't understand why they looked so much in tried to talk to him but was unable to as she found her body betraying her in the last she was alone she always thought about thought how much hurt he had endured in his much cruel his life had ,she found herself wanting to see him everyday,to comfort him & ease his ,she developed a crush on him from the first day of the 'Two-onee-samas' who was the crush of nearly every boy in their school had a crush on a boy who didn't care about anything.

* * *

A minute later,the teacher entered the class & the class started as Sasuke continued to glare outside the window,not interested in learning as he had already learnt everything he didn't care about the time as it flew by bell had already rung for Lunch & with that Sasuke stood up & got out of the building with his sat down near a tree & leaned against it & took his bento he had made for lunch & ate it in always enjoyed the silence as it brought calmness to his mind & clarity to his he sensed someone observing he activated his _**Sharingan**_ to find who was trying to spy on found that it was Rias who was observing him from the old school building near the new was with another woman who had black long hair held in a ponytail by band,violet eyes  & a buxom figure like Rias with breasts bigger than remembered her name as Akeno Himejima,the second of the 'Two-onee-samas'.He then turned his gaze back to his bento,deactivating his _**Sharingan**_ & continued eating his lunch.

He entered his mindscape which was like a beautiful landscape but had six giant cages in a circular manner which looked like they were holding some beasts inside went near one of the cage,there was only darkness but two crimson red eyes glared at him.

"Did you sense that, **Drakos**?",he asked as the darkness disappeared revealing a giant dragon covered in dark black scales which were like the void itself.

" like we're being observed by the devils",the dragon replied.

"Too won't find anything",Sasuke replied in a monotonous voice.

"But we should be careful, Bad might happen", **Drakos** warned him.

"Yes.I think we should be vigilant",Sasuke nodded before leaving his mindscape.

* * *

Rias observed him from the old building with saw him turn his face in their is when she saw his beautiful crimson had never seen beautiful eyes like that the same thing intrigued had seen his eyes was sure that they were black onyx eyes but never crimson made her feel wanted to learn more about him & his she saw him continue his lunch as if nothing had happened.

"Did you notice that,Akeno?",she asked her best friend.

"Hai,Buchou",she replied wondering what her friend was planning.

"We have to find more information about him it seem",Rias stated turning towards her queen.

" you going after your crush,Buchou?",Akeno asked blushed before getting wanted to disagree but she knew that her queen knew about her crush on him.

" is to keep an eye on him to make sure he doesn't become a threat",she tried to distract her friend hoping it would agreed at her point by nodding back.

"You can leave now,Akeno",she told her queen to complied by leaving her alone.

"Who are you,Sasuke Mizumo?",she began to then left the room to return to her class.

* * *

The class resumed as Sasuke continued to stare outside not paying attention to the thought it was boring as he felt sleepy & would be glad to sleep if he got the chance final bell rang indicating the end of the was taking the same route to his he suddenly felt a Fallen Angel's presence he decided to investigate the sudden move of the Fallen followed it while maintaining his distance knowing that the Fallen Angels can detect his presence saw a boy of average height with spiky brown hair & brown eyes standing in a bridge speaking with the Fallen who was in disguise having black hair down to her hips & violet eyes in a school didn't like eavesdropping but had to do it because it could cause any problem to him which he hated the listened silently as they discussed about their first date next then decided to keep an eye on both of them to make sure nothing he just returned home so that he can rest & prepare for the next day.

* * *

The next day he woke up early despite the day being tried to find Issei to spy on him to make sure he was followed him as he met with his girlfriend 'Yuuma' & enjoyed the day with followed undetected as they reached a then saw 'Yuuma' asking Issei a favour which was 'Could you die for me'.She then revealed her true form & created a spear of light as Issei stood there flinched thinking about perverted cursed him as he reacted without thinking as the Fallen one threw the spear at Issei by putting himself in between the spear & the felt a pain which burnt him alive as he continued to turned to see the boy sitting in the ground in fear.

"Run way,boy",Sasuke shouted at him to run away while he had the chance.

"But",Issei began but was unable to finish it as he flinched again in fear.

"I said 'Run' or you'll die",Sasuke shouted again as he turned to face the Fallen saw Issei running away from the park from the corner of his left was he could fight without a problem.

"Who are you?Why did you put yourself in danger for him?",the Fallen Angel asked Sasuke began to smirk arrogantly.

"Fallen Angel Raynare,You kill someone below your fighting level without piece of shit,your asking me who I am",he seethed angrily.

"Enough you wretched helped him you wil die in his place now",she replied angrily as she created another spear.

" _ **Coercion Sharingan**_ ",Sasuke muttered weakly as he cast a genjutsu on a second she fell to the ground,the spear dissipating,breathing hardly while crying.

"Run away.I will kill you if you try again",Sasuke warned her before she Fallen Angel flew away not wanting to face him again,terrified by his power.

"I will kill him no matter what",she told Sasuke before smirked again.

"We'll see what happens",he replied as continued to looked at his spear had pierced through his stomach leaving a big poured out the hole as he felt his consciousness body didn't respond when he forced it to then thought about his life how cruel it he suddenly felt an urge to feel what it was to have a family he remembered the flier which had received from a person while he was following took it out & saw the symbol before wishing one flier glowed brightly as a magic circle appeared near then,his consciousness had nearly last thing he saw was Crimson hair.

* * *

Rias was currently in the clubroom reading a book about the 72 pillars of devil she saw a flier glowing in her took it in her hand & read what message it had.A look of astonishment appeared in her face as she read read:'I want to live'.She had received many wishes before but never an empty one like wanted find the one wished the concentrated on finding the location of the found his location & she immediately teleported there through a magic expected to see Issei as she was keeping an eye on him for days as she knew he would be killed for his sacred gear by Raynare but what she didn't see was it was Sasuke instead Issei lying there with a big hole in his looked in bewilderment as she looked in the boy's eyes having lost its pulled out a box from out of nowhere & opened took a pawn evil piece & placed it in his muttered a chant & the pawn glowed as it entered his felt boy who stole her heart without knowing was was enough for she took him home through a magic circle & placed him in his bed & stripped down to heal him quicker.

Sasuke woke up as the sunlight started to irritate his eyes a tried to move when he suddenly felt a weight pinning him down he turned to his right to face a squeezed it a little as he heard a soft moan he then saw who it belonged Gremory was lying naked beside him who was also naked,snuggling against tried to get up again but her face formed a frown as she pulled him back & snuggled closer to frown was then replaced by a soft saw this & smiled a little at how comfortable & peaceful she was while he lied back in the bed without moving so she can enjoy her peace while she few minutes she began stir stared into his onyx eyes as he began to smile softly.

"Good Morning,Rias",he greeted her as he sat in the began to stretch her legs which made her look cuter than she looked to him.

"Good Morning,Sasuke-kun",she greeted him back as she saw him looking at her with no visible embarrassment.

"Like what you see?",she tired to tease him but Sasuke smirked.

" about you?Like my massage?",he countered making her blush didn't want to admit it but she did like nodded hesistantly which made Sasuke struggle to control his laughter but failed controlled it to a chuckle which made Rias blush harder to the colour of her hair.

"You're blushing face is cute you know",he complimented her making her feel happy a little as she heard him speak like that for the first time.

"Let me reintroduce myself",she began but he cut her off.

"I know who you truly are,Rias- _hime_.You're a 're the next head of the Gremory 're also the little sister of the current is place is your territory",Sasuke explained earning an astonished look from her.

"How do you know that,Sasuke-kun?& Who are you?",she asked in disbelief & at the same time curiousity to find out who he wore an arrogant smirk as he started to explain.

"The truth is I know it myself.& as for the second question,I'm a Nephilim",he explained as he stood in the middle of his room showing his wings both Demonic & Angelic.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter-2**

 _Recap_

 _"The truth is I know it myself. & as for the second question,I'm a Nephilim",he explained as he stood in the middle of his room showing his wings both Demonic & Angelic._

Story Begins

"A Nephilim?",Rias asked intrigued by the word 'Nephilim' has known different types of breeds but never heard of the breed called 'Nephilim'.Sasuke sighed knowing this conversation was going to take a long time to end.

"Yes.A Nephilim is a breed of having traits of both Devils & Father was a Pure-blooded Devil & my Mother was a High-level Angel.I don't know how they got married or how they fell in only thing I know is that their love was strong to keep my Mother from becoming a Fallen got married & the result was me,a breed of both devils & angels.I am called a breed is so rare because an Angel can never fall in love with a Devil without becoming a Fallen.",Sasuke explained about his understood it perfectly & nodded back in then counted the number of wings behind his her surprise there were 6 pairs of wings with each pair consisting of a Devil & an Angelic wing.

"You have six pairs of wings?",she asked awestruck because only the highest level of Angels,Seraphs the guardians,possessed six pairs of wings.

" devil wings existed even before you reincarnated me",he explained about his wings while pointing to them.

"Then why didn't I recognize your aura before?",she asked wondering how she missed his aura for three whole years.

"That is because the composition of my aura is half demonic & half they are opposite in nature,they neutralized each other & resulted in no aura being released from my body",he explained which seemed to nearly clear her doubt.

"So now that I've cleared your doubt,I've a question?",Sasuke asked her making her curious about what he was going to ask.

"Since you're my master,I want to know what piece you used on me",he asked her while putting his clothes on.

"I used a mutated pawn to resurrect you",she replied as he finished get dressed & faced her.

"A pawn makes it more interesting",he replied as he gestured her to get complied by putting her gazed at her flawless skin admiring her beauty for a minute before turning his head with an uncharacteristic saw this & giggled a little.

"Is something wrong,Sasuke-kun?",she asked playfully trying to tease him.

"No",he muttered lowly which didn't go unnoticed.

"You're going to reincarnate Issei aren't you?",he asked knowingly trying to change the subject.

" aura began fluctuating a few weeks ago.I think he has a great potential.I hope he turn out like you too",she replied in acceptance.

"I have to say,Luck is on your side.I think he will be attacked again in the same park where you resurrected me today",he remarked on her luck which made Rias blush a little.

"I hope that it I will have two cute servants",she agreed with left the room to get his breakfast.

"Come to the kitchen if you want on the immediate right",he told her before he closed the wondered at Sasuke's hoped it truly then sighed before leaving the room to get her went to the kitchen & sat in the chair as Sasuke served her food.

" 't know that I'd have a I hope that you find tasty",he spoke honestly which made Rias giggle.

"Don't worry.I know it won't taste awful",she replied while giggling at his nervousness.

"I too hope so",he said before he began to took a bite & melted in its was the most delicious food she had ever eaten even though it was just Ramen.

"It tastes great,Sasuke-kun.I think you'd make quite a cook",she remarked his cooking as she faced tried to smile genuinely but he couldn't do it,instead he pasted a smirk in its place.

"I might become one if you think I could",he replied before they continued conversed about School & their found that he was an otaku like her but didn't show it outside.

"So can you tell me about your family,Rias-hime?",he asked her which made her drank water to swallow the food before turning her head to face him.

"I'm family is a little father is the head of the clan which you he's a good cares about me more than he can be an idiot mother is bit like him in caring but is strict when it comes discipline & stuff like brother is the Lucifer but doesn't act like tries to embarrass me in front of he is the best brother I could ever ask for",she replied wondering about his family.

"Sounds like they are more like you when it comes to caring",he noted on her caring nature as he had seen it many times before.

"Yeah.I think they are kinda like they can be weirder.",she joked which made him laugh a collected her plate & went to the sink to clean stood near as she watched him continuing his work.

"So what about yours?",she asked curiously as she never heard him speak about face fell,his hair hid his eyes which were filled with saw this & mentally scolded herself for reminding his family.

"Sasuke-kun,Are you alright?I'm sorry if it hurt your emotions.",she apologized wanting to comfort his pain.

"Its were just truth is I don't know much about my father was always strict with scolded those who didn't obey he was always kind to my mother was always kind & always smiled even when she felt always encouraged me when my father thought I was good for always made me smile no matter how I there was my was the most kindest person I've ever always cared about & helped me was a father always praised though he wasn't with me all the time he was someone I've always looked up to.I wanted to become like him & make my father that changed the day they were clan was slaughtered mercilessly by day took a vow that I will kill the person who took my family & clan.",he explained with no emotions in his voice as his face had a bitter smile.

"I'm sorry.I didn't want to hurt.I just wanted to know more about you",she apologized & hugged him to ease his hurt.

"As I said before you've nothing to in the past now.I have a new family now.I want to protect it now",Sasuke said while smiling making Rias happy that he considered her a part of his new family.

"Don't 'll be with you no matter",she promised with a bright smile intoxicating happiness in him.

"So when do you intend to introduce me to the others?",he asked her as he finished clean them & took a seat in the dining followed his gait & took a seat opposite to him.

"You will be meeting them come with me after school.I will introduce you to them",she replied wondering what will happen they felt an energy was a fallen one.

"Well like today is your lucky day afterall.I think Issei is going to be speared in the gut like me.",he said as he stood up wondering how he looked like when he was on the verge of just smirked as he was going to find out soon.

"We'll see what happened when get there.",she replied while smiling about her prepared a magic circle to teleport.

"I'll see you there,milady",Sasuke said with a smirk as he activated his sharingan.

"See you there",she said as she teleported herself to the park where Issei Hyoudou was currently got there in a minute but she saw Sasuke standing near Issei's bloody figure.

"You're late you know",he said sarcastically when he saw her moving towards studied the body lying on the saw the blood pouring from the hole in Issei's stomach.

"Looks like we arrived at the perfect we can reincarnate him as a devil",she stated as she snapped her finger.A book appeared out of nowhere in her took a pawn & placed then placed another she placed another then placed seven pawn they began to both moved a feet back & began to she finished it the pieces combined as one & pierced his body straight in the wound then closed itself & not even a single trace of the wound remained.

"Seven pieces, holds potential alright.I bet he is a powerful sacred gear",Sasuke stated as he moved towards Issei's now healed body & placed his palm in his a minute he began to saw this & wondered why he was smirking.

"What are you smirking about Sasuke-kun?Is everything alright?",she asked worriedly as she was worried that she wasted began to think:' _If so then why did it require three mutated he is stronger than Sasuke-kun_. _But he has six pairs of why he used up only one is something wrong.I have to figure this are you,Sasuke-kun?_ '.She stopped thinking when she heard a voice clearing its realized that she was spacing saw Sasuke who was now standing in front of face was just a mere inches blushed when she realized the distance between them.

"Earth to you in there?",he asked while trying to figure out why she was spacing nodded to show that she was listening.

"Yes, what were you doing before?",she asked as he began to was going to surprise her by keeping what he found a secret.

"You have nothing to worry didn't waste your I won't tell you what Sacred Gear he is holding inside him",he regretted as he saw her showing him her 'puppy-eyes'.But he wasn't going to give in just yet.

"No.I won't tell you no matter you'll find it out when the time comes.& It'll be worth the wait",he replied making her chuckled as he couldn't get enough of her cuteness.

"You 're the cutest person I've ever seen.I can't get enough of your pouting face",he remarked making her blush which made her even more.

"So What about him?What are we going to about this?",he asked while pointing to pulled herself together & thought about it for a minute.

"We're going to let him adjust himself to his new two days we'll introduce him to the others.",she said before returning to her thoughts:' _What is Sasuke-kun hiding from me?He told me that Issei has a Sacred the problem is which one?Is Sasuke-kun trying to test my patience by hiding the so then he another thing coming for him_ '.She giggled at the thought of outsmarting caught Sasuke's attention who was also thinking about something else.

"What are you giggling about?",he asked inquiringly wanting to make sure it didn't have anything to with raised her hands a little in protest.

"Nothing.I was thinking about something funny",she blabbered nervously making Sasuke more suspicious.

"Then why are you blabbering?",he asked again wondering if she was upto something that was going to make his state even worse.

"I told you its got nothing to do with you, stop asking questions & help me",she replied calmly without feeling nervous.

" if it was about me then I will punish you even if you're my you understand?",he asked gulped before nodding in agreement as she didn't have anyother choice.

"So what do you want me to do,Rias-hime?",he asked his voice returning to its calm nature.

"Could you carry him for me,Sasuke-kun?I can't carry him alone to his home",she asked as he sighed knowing that he couldn't refuse knowing that he will receive another 'puppy-eyes'.

"Is that all?",he asked wanting to know if she had anyother work for him.

" will be all.",she replied before preparing a magic circle to teleport to Issei's home.

"Go ahead then.I will be there after I 'pick' him up",he said jokingly as he turned to pick Issei's sleeping his poise returned to normal as he carried Issei in his back he saw that she had already left sighed before activating his ' _ **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ '.

" _ **Kamui**_ ",he muttered as he felt himself getting sucked in through a swirling distortion in then exited the distortion when he reached Issei's room inside his laid him down in his bed when he saw a magic immediately deactivated his eyes returning them to their normal onyx saw Rias appear in the centre of the circle as he began to grin in pleasure knowing that he was faster than her.

"You're late need to increase your speed.",he remarked when the light disappeared & Rias moved towards them.

"How do you get to the place we both want to reach faster than me?",she asked curiously wondering how he got here before her even though she was using a magic circle.

"It is for you to wonder & me to know",he replied his answer sounding like an face got saw this & sighed as he ran his hands through his hair straightening his locks

"You will see it soon enough,Rias-hime.I promise",he assured her which brightened her wore a smile which lightened his heart,

"So now that he is here,what are you planning to do next?",Sasuke asked as he scanned the room as he figured out why Issei was one of the 'Perverted-trio'.But he didn't expect that Issei would the biggest pervert he had ever found the room contained posters,books,cds & other the problem was everything was related to the 'red-light district'.He sighed & made a mental note to never talk to shivered at the thought of being a pervert like normally hated perverts & didn't care about acknowledging thought was enough to scare him to the deepest pit of saw his body shivering in fear & giggled at his predicament.

"Sasuke-kun,are you thinking about something naughty?",she asked in a sly snapped out of his nightmare as he saw her giggling at his dilemma.

"Never.I just saw a nightmare.I actually hate perverts & would like to castrate I wonder how they like being the way they are?Don't they have anything other than getting into the pants of a woman.I would rather die than becoming one of them",he replied as he kept thinking about the nightmare he just saw.

"Is that how you think about a pervert,Sasuke-kun?",she asked since she knew that she couldn't trust men as they liked be secretly or openly perverted.

"Yes.I don't like treating women like an animal.I respect them no matter what.I respect them because they are like my would beat me to a pulp or worse never forgive me if she ever found out that I ever mistreated a woman",he explained his hate for perversion.

"Can we get out of this hell hole.I don't want to stay here another I did then I would slaughter myself.",he asked urgently as he did feel like spending one more minute in that nodded in agreement while giggling at his paraphobia.

"You should hold onto me tightly if you want me to show you,how I get to places quickly",he suggested as he activate his _**Mangekyou**_.Rias saw that his eyes were different from his normal _**Sharingan**_.She gazed awe struck at how beautiful it looked than before in its normal had lotus like pattern with a fan like blade protruding from its centre.

"You told me that you didn't like being a you ask me hug you",she asked crossing her arms under her breast.

"If you don't want to see it then can teleport yourself to wherever you want,Rias-hime",he frowned when he said he was about to use _**Kamui**_ ,he felt a strong hand pulling his sleeve.

"Fine",she replied in a angry tone as she hugged him.

"Are you ready?",he asked wanting make sure she was comfortable.

"Yes",she replied still annoyed that she couldn't win against him in conversation.

"I have to warn you might vomit during your first time",he warned her knowing how horrible it was when he first used it upon himself.

"I'm 't worry.I'll be fine",she replied happy that he was concerned about her.

" _ **Kamui**_ ",he muttered as he began to teleport both of them back to his they arrived he saw that Rias looked a little green but return to its normal self as she pulled away from gave her a 'I told you' look as he knew how much strain the jutsu put on their frowned at the look.

"Don't worry, will be give it 'll get used to it,hime",he assured her as he went into the kitchen to get some water for returned with a bottle in his hand & handed it to Sasuke was in the kitchen,she took a seat in the couch which was placed in the family began drinking the water as she felt the feeling of puking fade stood up as he saw the time in his watch & started thinking of what to cook for turned to Rias to ask what she wanted for lunch.

"What do you want for lunch,since it is already noon?",he asked as he took the bottle from her hand.

"Anything you want to make, I can't impose on you to make me you made the most delicious food I've ever had this morning",she replied knowing that he did more than enough for her by cooking & helping her.

"Its can ask me anything, 're my master after all",he remind her that she was his spending all the time with him today,she can say that she felt more comfortable with him than any other she did know that much about today she knew him a little more wasn't silent like he used to be their was kind,sometimes teasing her a little but at the same time thoughtful & full of had gentle side to him that made her feel at cared about her like his own family & didn't mind helping her even though he didn't have felt happy seeing his emotional she wanted to be with him till the end to let him know that there was someone who cared wanted him to feel what it is to have a family ten made a resolve:' _I will be there for him no matter what_ '.Then she realized what she had argued in her mind:' _Am I falling for him? can't be.I've just truly known for only a what is this warm feeling?_ '.She then dismissed her thoughts blushing at the thought of falling for Sasuke.

Sasuke was cooking busily in the placed the food in a tray to carry them when he finished entered the living room to see Rias lost in her continued to watch her as she suddenly blinked her eyes & chuckled a little seeing her blushing face never getting enough of heard the chuckle & turned towards the kitchen & saw Sasuke standing there with a tray of food for them.

"Rias-hime,What were you thinking about?",he asked her as he handed her a bowl of Soba.

"Nothing",she replied as she took in the smell noticing it sweet then used the chopsticks given to her to taste the noted that it was much tastier than the one she ate in the morning.

"Seriously, should become a cook",she remarked as she continued to just smirked.

"You're right,I I should become one.",he replied calmly wondering if he could become one.

"You'd be the best if ever you choose to become one.",she said as she quickly finished her lunch.

"Thank you for the felt great making food for someone else other than myself & when that person found it delicious",he replied as he too finished his own & took the dishes for placed in the kitchen's sink & returned to the living room.

"So what are you going to do now,Rias-hime?",he asked as he took a place in the couch.

"I don't know",she replied as she didn't have any plan for the evening.

"How about you stay here?Its been a while since I had company",he asked out of the blue which made Rias though he wasn't a pervert,he was still a boy.

"You're not planning on doing anything are you,Sasuke-kun?",she asked cautiously wanting to know his intentions.

"Rias-hime,I told you,didn't I?You know how I feel about why do you think I would like to be one?",he asked a little she began to giggle

"I like your flustered makes so cute",she replied as she wanted to just tease him a little.

"So what is your answer?",he asked feeling ashamed of showing his flustered face to her.

"Since I don't have anything to do,I might as well stay here",she replied making Sasuke sigh in frustration.

"Thank you, feels good to have some does get quite lonely by myself",he noted as he didn't know what it feels like to have company for a while.

"So Sasuke-kun,I have a question to been bugging me for quite a while",she asked him as she turned face him.

" me anything",he replied asa he relaxed into the couch feeling comfortable in a very long time.

"Why did you use only 1 pawn when Issei used up 7 pawns?Your way stronger than him & your potential is also why didn't use up more than 1 pawn?",she asked intrigued by the fact that he was far powerful than Issei yet used up less resources than placed his hand under his chin as if he was trying to think.

"May be I'm not strong as you think I my nature as a Angel-Devil hybrid had an effect on the reincarnation & reduced my potential or something like that",he tried to explain as he didn't know it perfectly himself since he was the only Nephilim who was alive.

"I thought about like that we can't be too sure,can we?",she asked in amusement.

"You're can never too sure about it",he replied knowing that his case was different than anyother person's.

"Sasuke-kun,why did your eye have different pattern when you teleported us back here?",she asked wanting to know the reason why it looked different.

"Oh That.I wil tell you what it is when the time then you'll have to wait",he said wanting to explain once for all instead of wasting his time by explaining to each & frowned making Sasuke feel guilty.

"Please don't doesn't look good on your face",he tried to cheer her up but couldn' he sighed as he tried to find a way to make her happy.

"Alright.I will explain it tomorrow while everyone is present.I didn't tell you about it now because I feel tiring of explain it again & again",he tried to face lit up brightly when she heard that he will tell her tried to distract her by turning the tv on to keep her from asking anymore questions.

Hours passed as night was flipping through the channels to find something that he can had snuggled closer to him resting her head on his peeked at her from time to he peeked he saw a smile on her was stopped when Rias asked him to watch some anime with that he couldn't argue he reluctantly flipped to an anime anime series 'Naruto' was going on in the channel when he flipped to that being a fan of the series wanted to watch it no saw that Rias was also watching the series sharply like somewhere in the middle she fell Sasuke saw her sleeping he decided that it was time to before that he had to take care of he used _**Kamui**_ to escape from her grip without waking quickly cooked dinner & brought it to the living room to only see her sleeping peacefully in the was enjoying by simply looking at her sleeping he regretted that he had to wake her up for went near her & tried to wake her up woke up rubbing her eyes & stretching her arms in the air.

"Wake up,sleepy 's ready",Sasuke noted as he served her took it gracefully & split the chopsticks to eat the food.

"Thank you for waking me up,Sasuke-kun",she thanked him as she took a bite of the food he had made.

"Don't mention it would be rude of me to treat my guest so poorly",he explained while eating from his own bowl.

"Did I sleep too long?",she asked as she was about to finish her food.

" I got to say,your sleeping face is so cute",he remarked on how cute her sleeping face was she looked so innocent while blushed as she finished her soon finished his bowl & took her bowl & went to the kitchen to clean the finished the bowls quickly & returned to the living room to see Rias sitting in the couch gazing at something that isn't tired of the days event,he wanted to rest to recover his energy.

"Rias-hime,I'm going to can sleep in the room next to forgive me if you find it uncomfortable",he said catching Rias off blinked at him with a questioning look.

"I'm sorry,what did you say?",she asked because she didn't quite hear him as she was concentrated on her sighed.

"I'm going to can sleep in the room next to mine if you want Night,Rias-hime",he replied as he went to his room to catch some sleep.

"Thank you,Sasuke-kun",she muttered making him smirk as he opened the door to his fell in his bed without caring about the nightmares of his soon entered sleep without noticing that Rias had entered his smiled at his sleeping form before stripping her clothes & entering the bed to snuggle closer to begfan thinking that things would become better now that she had two more members in her unknown to them,future wasn't going to be happy as they thought it would turn out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3**

Sasuke woke up as the sunlight peeked through the window in his saw that Rias was sleeping with .He sighed wondering why she is sleeping with opposite sex in the knew the answer could come only from he wanted to clear that up before the go to school it was Monday & Sasuke hated it more than any other day as he didn't want to face the same board & class mates every always wanted to be in silence & to his dismay he couldn't neglect so as not to arouse suspicion amongst the he was just 17 years old.

His thoughts then shifted to the woman sleeping peacefully beside was his though he doesn't care about being a servant or something like that,he cares about her like his he doesn't like to show it,she has always been like made him smile without putting any felt calm while sleeping when she was with him.

But before that he would always would scream like an animal from the nightmares that haunted him from the child made him discard his lost humanity & became a emotionless being with no never cared much about others but when came to Rias he always had this foreign feeling which wanted to protect was clueless as to what it was but hoped find what it is one day.

He waited for his master to wake up for had always been patient when it came to he figured out that maybe could enjoy the silence while he felt Rias slowly stirring from slumber.

"Good Morning, explaining why you're here?Especially your nudity?",he wished her as he rose up to sit in his bed while she was stretching herself.

"Good Morning,Sasuke-kun",she wished him as she tried to leave the room to take a bath.

"Oi,I asked you question,you know?Why were you sleeping here with me in my room?",he asked again with patience that was running thin.

"Sorry.I can't sleep without hugging a make a good pillow so soft & now on you're my personal pillow.",she said with a wink as Sasuke sighed at becoming the new pillow for his master.

"& I can't sleep without being in I've answered your question can I take a bath now",she finished explaining waiting for his to wait yet again he sighed before she left the room he began thinking:'What am I getting myself into?'

"Hugging pillow, when did a I become a material for comfort?",he thought aloud before shrugging knowing that he can't do anything about it since his master had already made him her 'personal' waited patiently for ten minutes in his room when he heard footsteps outside in the entered the room with a towel to hide her 'nether' quickly left the room not wanting to be in the room to watch her getting dressed.

He went to the bathroom to get a turned the water on as he began soaking the water as he felt got out off the shower & went near the mirror nearby to dry his watched his reflection in the hair was sticking to face hiding one of his began thinking:'I don't know what other see in my appearance.I just don't see what I have in as well let them do what they want since it is none of my concern'.Without him noticing,he had already finished drying his snapped when he smelled went to his room to get dressed.

When he finished getting dressed,he made his way to the kitchen to see Rias standing there wearing an apron,with a spatula in her right took a seat in the dining watched her continue thought:'She does look cute when she's wearing an how she'll cook'.He cleared his throat to get Rias' attention which he snapped as she turned to see Sasuke sitting in the dining table,his face having a smirk he usually wears all the time.

"I'm sorry,Sasuke-kun.I was cooking busily that's why I didn't notice you earlier",she apologized wondering when he had arrived in the kitchen.

"Its alright.I have to say you look cute when you wear an have you finished cooking?",he asked with a smirk as he saw her blush for a moment before nodding.

"It'll be ready in a wait until then",she said before returning to finish finished it & served it to face blushed without her noticing as she served him.

"I hope it taste good, ,You'll be eating it",he said playfully as he split the chopsticks.

"Don't be so rude,Sasuke-kun.I didn't think of yours like that when I first ate,you know.",she pouted making Sasuke chuckle.

"You shouldn't get depressed so I was just kidding",he replied as he took a bite of the food she had was though it wasn't near his level,it certainly was really had to compliment her cooking.

"Your cooking is great,Rias-hime.I never thought you'd cook this good",he remarked making her blush deepen.

"T-Thank you,S-Sasuke-kun",she stuttered feeling a little embarrassed.

"Are you alright?Your face is red.",he teased her knowing full well of her embarrassment.

"I-I'm alright",she continued to stutter as he enjoyed her stuttering.

"But you're stuttering now.I've never seen you stutter are sure?",he asked in a sly tone making Rias blush even more.

"I'm alright",she blurted making him laugh in amusement as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry.I just like teasing 're so easy to tease",he apologized forteasing her so much.

"Well I'm not forgiving tease me so much expect me to forgive you.I won't",she continued to glare angrily at him sending shiver in his spines.

"Please forgive me,hime.I'm so sorry",he apologized sincerely as her face softened.

"I forgive you",she muttered still a little mad at him.

"We've got to go, you ready?",he asked as he finished his nodded as she finished soon after he placed the dishes in the then turned to ask her a question.

"Would you like to go by walk or teleport to school,Rias-hime?",he asked her as they exited his apartment.

"By walk.I want to know my cute servant's route to school",she replied with a bowed to her.

"As you wish.I will show you the way,hime.",he replied as he rose back from the nodded before following him as he lead her to the the walk they kept talking about their classes & clung to his arm while they were midway to the didn't why she acting like wanted to ask her but reconsidered it when he saw her happy didn't want her to get he remained silent as they reached the gates of the school within ten they stepped within the school,he began hearing continued to ignore them like used to ignore began to wonder:'How does she manage to keep her false smile in front of them?'.He dismissed it as he saw her smiling before snuggling up his blushed a little as he didn't used to have this much physical contact with a reached their class as she released his arm so that they can take their respective as usual continued to stare outside as the class began.

Hours passed by as the class ended with the final remembered what Rias told about meeting the turned towards Rias was sitting in her nodded as she stood up from her place.

"Lead the way,Princess",he said as he gestured her towards the began following her to the old school building behind their new was abandoned when Kuoh became knew that the building belonged to the Occult Research was its is when he realized the fact that the ORC was just facade for Rias' peerage to assemble began to wonder:'Wonder who will be the other members'.He continued to follow her without uttering a word.

She opened the door to the bulding & led him down the passageway to a room's opened to reveal a Victorian style interior with an unusual bath taking its place in a had a large Gremory Clan magic circle on the right side to the studied the unreadable symbols for a minute before turning his gaze back to Rias' watched her take a place in the desk opposite to the the left side were couches & he saw a petite little girl younger than him,munching on a bar of candy from a plate,with white hair wearing the capeless form of the academy's uniform sitting on one of the realized that her name was Koneko Toujou,the school's went near her without her noticing that he was standing behind kept watching her trying to note her then went in front of her to get her looked up to see who was standing in front of her ^ saw Sasuke who had a blank expression much like her own

"If you don't mind,can I sit here?",he asked her pointing to the seat next to nodded keeping her face sat beside her still studying her movements.

"My Name is Sasuke Mizumo,3rd to meet you,Toujou-san",he introduced himself expecting a response from didn't get one as she returned to eat the candies in her noted that his observations were indeed correct.

"Koneko Toujou,1st nice to meet you too",she replied slowly wary of his was suspicious of him as she found him glaring at the candies like he was going to snatch them from her.

"Don't worry.I'm not a fan of sweet like you can continue eating them out any worries",he said knowing that he being suspected by didn't respond back as she continued eating her favourite ,Rias watching them intently,happy to see them getting along without noticed the other two occupants one standing near a window & leaning against it while the other was inside another room from the emanating auras.

The one leaning against the window was a blond boy whom Sasuke recognized as Kiba Yuuto aka 'The Prince of Kuoh'.The other member returned to the clubroom who was a girl having a buxom figure like his master,with long black hair held in ponytail & purple had a tray in her hand with two cups of tea in recognized her as Akeno Himejima who was also 3rd year like him but they had different handed a cup to Rias,who took it gracefully & began moving towards handed the other cup to him with a took a sip & found that it was finished it quickly as Rias cleared her throat to get the attention of the occupants.

"As you know everyone,we'll be having a new member joining the ORC name is Sasuke Mizumo",she announced as she glanced at Sasuke who nodded as he stood up from the couches to stand in the middle of the room.

"Let's us Introduce ",Rias said as the said boy bowed to Sasuke.

"Hello name is Kiba Yuuto,2nd a pleasure to meet you",Kiba finished introducing when Sasuke returned the bow.

"Its nice to meet you too, name is Sasuke Mizumo,3rd year",Sasuke said as he raised his head from the stepped forward to introduce herself

"Hello, name is Akeno Himejima,3rd year.I'm also the vice president of ORC & its nice to meet ",she bowed before returning to her place near Rias.

"Its my pleasure,Akeno the way,Thank you for the tasted very exquisite",he remarked with a smirk as she giggled lightly.

" you for the compliment,Sasuke-kun",she replied as Rias began the stood up from the chair & leaned against the front of her desk.

"As you know we're the that is nothing but a facade for my family to meet & to skip classes anytime.",she stated as Sasuke stared at her with no interest.

"Everyone here is a devil like you & are my peerage members",she said as everyone revealed their smirked at them.

"Forgive me everyone for my true name is Sasuke **Uchiha** & I'm a Nephilim",he grinned as he revealed his stared at his wings wide eyed except Rias as she had already seen it but flinched at the use of the name ' **Uchiha** '.

"What are you?",Akeno asked stunned by his nature.

"As I said,I'm a a breed with both Angelic & Demonic powers coexisting in their sadly,I'm the only Nephilim to have ever existed",he stated earning gasp from them.

"Did you say that your name was Sasuke **Uchiha** & not Sasuke Mizumo",Rias interjected still not believing the fact that he was an **Uchiha**.

"Yes.I'm the last heir of the **Uchiha** pillar,one of the original 72 it had become extinct some few years ago  & everyone forgot their existence",he stated as his face began to frown & his knuckles turned white.

"Why didn't you say that you were **Uchiha** ,Sasuke-kun?",she asked with anger in her 's face turned hostile as his wings retracted inside him.

"I don't like using that name because of my past",he replied in a hostile tone as he felt Rias' hand in his face had softened when mentioned that he hated his family name because of his terrinle knew that it was terrible from the small information he had revealed but didn't know his past didn't reveal his past fully to her as he felt that she leave him like everyone had before in his childhood.

"I'm Sorry,Sasuke-kun.I was just angry that you didn't tell me about your true name",she assuaged him as his face softened a little by her caring nature.

"Ara like Buchou has found her lucky mate",Akeno teased themas Rias blushed furiously while Sasuke blushed a little.

" many times have I told you?I don't think of him like that.",Rias replied with a growl but Akeno giggled at her King's angry laughed a little knowing that Rias was terrible at lying as he could see right matter how strong she looked outside,she was always like a child knew that very well as he had observed her for a long time from a watched them quarrel like children,in already felt like he was with his thought brought a tear in saw him shed tears.

"Sasuke-kun?",she asked worriedly wondering why he was crying.

"I'm just seeing you two reminded me of my brother & his used to be like you two,always opposite in outside,but the same on the inside",he replied wiping his then took a seat in the couch as he looked at Akeno.

"Akeno-san.I have a question for you a fallen angel?",he asked full aware of her flinched at the question for a minute before frowning.

"Yes,I why are you asking this?",she asked with hatred in her sighed for making the mistake of asking her.

"Just wanted to know.I could sense your aura being different from the don't get me wrong I don't want to offend you or anything,Akeno-san",he replied as her face was then he felt an energy could also sense Issei's quickly deduced that he was being attacked.

"Looks like we've to save you sense it,Rias-hime?",he asked receiving a nod in asked her peer to assemble near the magic circle while Sasuke stood idly.

"See you when you get there guys.",he said as they began teleporting to Issei's then activated _**Kamui**_ & reached the loction before he reached Issei's present location which was on the middle of a road,Issei kneeling in the ground unconscious with a hole in stomach & a Fallen Angel who was about throw a spear towards him,to finish him off.

"Looks like I reached here just in Fallen-san,what are you doing to him?",Sasuke asked making the Fallen turn towards him with Fallen Angel was woman with long blue hair.

"Who are you?How did you get here?",she asked in disbelief wondering how the boy in front of her,got behind her without her noticing.

"You're being rude,Fallen-san.I was the one who asked you answer me,What are you doing?",he asked with a stern didn't care as she swung her spear at simply sidestepped her,effectively dodging it within a split second.

"I don't have to answer a lowly being like you,devil",she seethed as she tried to hit him sighed knowing that he had no choice but to find the answer using the hard way.

"Then you leave me no choice.' _ **Genjutsu:Sharingan**_ '",he muttered loudly as he activated his _**Sharingan**_ & cast the genjutsu on the fallen a second,the Fallen angel fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath & coughing as her hand tried to stop eyes were widened by fear.

"So tell me,what are you doing here,Fallen-san?",Sasuke asked as she looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"My name is Kalawarner.I came here to finish off Issei Hyoudou because he could become a potential threat to my race.",she explained while trembling in had no choice but to explain her she didn't she would be tormented again by the boy in front of her.

"So you want to kill a shame that you can't finish what you started.",he replied with a wicked had other ideas of his stared at him as her heart raced with fear, misunderstanding his if realizing her fear,he smirked before he began speaking.

"Don't worry.I won't kill can leave this place you need carry a message to your leader, her that she will be seeing the one who tormented her for a thousand years",he said with a smirk as Kalawarner realized her leader's strange behaviour for sometime realized that she was snapped in half by the boy in front of her.

"Now to deliver the message",he said as he saw her leaving as she flew away in fear that she'll be killed had she stayed any turned towards Issei when he saw a magic circle smirked as he began concentrating his power on Issei.

"You're late as usual I see",he said to Rias when the magic circle disappeared & Rias stood with the others in the middle of the continued concentrate as a green glow appeared in his hand & the hole in Issei's stomach began closing slowly.

"What happened here,Sasuke-kun?",Rias asked in a despressed tone while scolding herself for leaving her family member to be attacked for no reason.

"Don't know.I think the fallen angel escaped after putting a hole in Issei's stomach & leaving him for death.I arrived to see his kneeling with this hole.I began healing him ASAP",he lied wanting to take care of the Fallen Angels by finished healing him as the hole got fully closed.

" is fully he needs is rest.",he said as he moved back & turned to face Rias with a serious look.

"You need to tell him about this you don't,he could get himself killed again & needs to learn to defend himself against any opponent",he said to her while pointing towards Issei as he stood beside her facing the opposite direction.

"Yes.I will talk to him about it for the help,Sasuke-kun",she replied as she went near Issei to check she finished checking she returned to the others & asked them to teleport to the clubroom & return to their said their goodbyes to Rias & Sasuke & teleported back to the turned towards Sasuke to ask him help her return Issei back to his home.

"Sasuke-kun,can you carry him?I know that you hate him for his perversion but he is a part of the family now",she requested him earning a glare from Sasuke before he reluctantly nodded,not wanting to return to the pervert's room which describes as a hell hole.

"Thank you,Sasuke-kun.I'm sorry that you have to do this.", she apologized as she snapped her finger.A magic circle appeared beneath her.

"See you at his place",she said before sighed as he watched her teleport before turning towards Issei.

"What have I gotten myself into?",he asked himself before picking Issei & used his _**Kamui**_ to teleport to his stood in the pervert's room  & laid him in the bed when he saw Rias standing beside turned back & began to leave the room before turning to see Rias.

"I'm going home.I don't want to stay here another Night,hime",he said before activating his _**Mangekyou**_.

"Good night,Sasuke-kun.I'll be staying here for an hour to keep an eye on him",she said as she sat in a chair to keep a close eye on the now sleeping boy.

"Don't stay too late,hime",Sasuke said before teleporting quickly ate dinner & entered his room to get some fell into the bed & fell asleep quickly tired from healing onknown to him,Rias had teleported there after sometime & entered his bed after stripping her clothes hugged from him the back as she fell asleep falling asleep,she thought:'Tomorrow is going to be interesting'.


End file.
